A conventional gas bag module normally has a gas generator, a gas bag and a module covering.
From DE 199 04 072 A1 there is known a gas bag module with a module covering and a ring-shaped gas bag, which is able to be inflated through an annular gap around the opened covering in a funnel shape in the direction towards the vehicle occupant. Only a slight movement of the entire module covering out from the module in the direction towards the occupant (unfolding direction) is permitted, this movement being so small that the occupant can not come into contact with the covering.
Through the invention, the final position of the module covering on unfolding of the gas bag is to be reliably established, the opening and the unfolding of the gas bag is to be improved and the gas bag is to assume a defined final position.